As It Begins, Hollowed Eyes Follow
by Strange Hearts
Summary: Hollowed Sights Series I: A request made to the high council of magic sets in motion a prophecy that many believed to have already begun happening. One Shot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just using it for my own pleasure. I do, however, own the plot and idea for this series. If you want to use it, or my OCs, please ask and wait for a answer._

_Summary: Hollowed Sights Series I: A request made to the high council of magic sets in motion a prophecy that many believed to have already begun happening._

_Okay, now this is just a one shot to a series idea that I've been working on - not a whole lot, but enough to have this part done. Um, as you can see, though it's under Harry Potter, it actually doesn't have any of the characters in it. Also, the history of the magical world is of my own making for this series, so please don't mention something about it being wrong. Now, this part really doesn't have much to do with the actual series, it just helps set the stage, so to speak. Please enjoy._

__Oh, and the name pronounciations are Jeanne = Sha-nay, Marciela = Mar-cee-la, and Marnine = Mar-neen. Some of them might be easier to say, since they sound a bit like their spelt, but I think it's better not to assume that it's that way for everything. And yes, I do have a thing for making up names as well, in case you're wondering.  
><em>_

* * *

><p><strong>As It Begins, Hollowed Eyes Follow<br>**

* * *

><p><em>February 17<em>_th_

* * *

><p><em>I'm will certainly not miss this when I'm able to finally leave<em> thought Jeanne Hollow as she looked around her. Her eyes purposely avoided looking into the eyes of the other people in the room, as well as several pictures on the wall; the ones that were of her parents and grandparents. It didn't work well, as he eyes always slide back to the pictures.

She always looked at them in the same order; her grandfather first, followed by her grandmother, mother, and then father. She couldn't help but think about how she had a bit of all of them in her; a perfect mix, some might say. She sighed, looking at her reflection in the window. Bright amber eyes traced over a narrow oval face, situated with a small, narrow nose and thin lips. Wavy hair the color of blood fell in waves to mid back. Pale olive skin stretched over her body, as if she held no muscles and tissues to separate the skin from the bones. Yet, she wasn't all angles and no curves, having a small but decent chest and backside. And she was small, shorter than most, just under five feet in size. She wasn't a real beauty, but she did have admirers.

A snort of disgust escaped her as she thought of her admirers. It wasn't her looks that drew them in, but her surname.

Hollow was, after all, a respected name for pureblood witches and wizards like her, for those of the true blood race, whose veins had never suffered from Muggle blood – at least, that was before the true race had to begin marrying the witches and wizards whose family lines came from Muggles. The true blood race came straight from the fae, just as Merlin did, though he was only a half-blood; the mistake of a male falling for a Muggle woman.

The true wizarding histories – aka, the wizarding histories that the true race know, and the other race wants to ignore, even when they know what they are ignoring are true – were very clear about how there came to be two different races of witches and wizards. Merlin, who had been taken by the fae when he was young in order to allow the wild magic to flow through him, had rebelled against it, wanting to return to his human mother, and thus became the first wizard, though he was the most powerful they've had.

It was he who had, lonely and unable – and unwanting – to accept and be accepted by the fae after his mother had died when he was seventeen, got the idea of transferring some of his power to others, sharing it with all mortals. Some got a full blast of it, able to use it right away, others only got a touch of it, which would build up with each generation until one generation would be able to use it – the so called Muggleborn children, to be exact.

Of course, because of the fact that many of the ones who were able to use magic right away automatically shied away from those who didn't and would marry each other instead of branching out – the beginnings of the pureblood mania that had grown to be worse today – it was soon seen that the magic would begin to fizz out, used up in helping the child from having deformities. That's when the squibs of that race came from. They had the magic in their blood, just a bit more than Muggles, but not enough to actually use it. They could bring it back to use, but only if they reproduced with a Muggle, Muggleborn, or half-blood…and allowed the magic to build up again if need be.

And that was that. That was how two races of witches and wizards – the Fae True Race and Merlin castoffs, as they were considered by the fae. The few witches and wizards of that race that were considered to just be witches and wizards, not quite fae, but not a Merlin castoff either, were the ones who held a blood purity that could go back for twelve generations. Those were the only kind of witches and wizards of that race that any true race member bothered associated with, though some did. Those that did had the children that many would consider to be half-blood at best, never treated quite right.

A scowl crossed her face. Jeanne always thought of those people as hypocrites, saying one thing while ignoring the fact that they themselves aren't completely pure either. There was really no such thing as 'Pureblood' anymore, despite what others believed. Everyone was tainted now, despite their determination that they weren't. They became tainted when they decided to first begin mating with the Merlin castoffs, back when the fae were discovering that their previous blessings of breeding had disappeared – Jeanne figured that the same problem that had caused trouble with the Merlin castoff purebloods were the ones that were happening with the fae as well – over in-breeding.

Jeanne sighed. She shouldn't think that of her own race, though it was true. If she was honest, her discontent was due to what was going on in the Merlin castoffs wizarding world and her supposed place in it, which another reason for some of her admirers.

Voldemort – she refused to think or speak of him with the idiotic fear many of the Merlin castoffs spoke of him, as he was nothing but an annoyance to the fae, and fearing of the name would only increase fear of the person himself – was the cause of everything wrong to her. For the most part, her annoyance with him had to do with the fact that he was going on and on about pure blood superiority, something that he really didn't understand. For one, he was doing it for the Merlin castoffs, when it was the fae who were the true pureblood of the magic world, and for two, he was the biggest hypocrite she'd ever heard about, as he was only half-blood.

And the fact that he was using his ancestor's supposed reasons for being against Muggleborns was even worst. Especially when Salazar Slytherin wasn't against Muggleborns for the reasons many started him to be. That was a well know history as well, for even the fae felt the way he did during that time.

However, her main irritation had to do with the prophecy, the one made just a few months within Voldemort's reign of terror, the one that many believed to be her, despite the fact that she was missing something that the prophecy had stated. Sure, she was pretty powerful, almost like the fae of old were, but she lacked the 'irreversible disability' spoken about in the prophecy, which the person was supposed to be born with.

In all honesty, she knew the only reason why many wanted it to be her was because, one, they thought the prophecy meant that she was to bring back the glory of the old days, were fae no longer had to count on the Merlin castoffs to breed; and two, none of them wanted to deal with some disability the one spoken about was supposed to have. No fae was disabled – then again, no fae was considered ugly or normal, which she certainly was.

Her eyes went back to the portraits of her grandparents and parents. She knew that they had done what all fae had done, their duty, just as they expected all family to do. But, unlike her grandparents and parents, Jeanne didn't want to do it, as she knew that she wasn't the spoken person in the prophecy. Plus, Jeanne had interests very different compared to those that other people expected of her. Some even envied her for her supposed destiny.

See, Jeanne had the strangest of loves, especially when compared to others. Others may love bugs, books, music, idols, and such, but Jeanne loved with teeth. She more than loved them; in truth, she was obsessed. She studied all kinds of teeth, whether creature, wizard, or Muggle. She discovered the different ways the wizards and Muggles cleaned and took care of their teeth, and soon came upon the decision that she wanted to be a Muggle teeth healer, a dentist to be exact. She didn't believe that magic should have anything to do with teeth, which was why she wanted to be a Muggle dentist.

It was also why she was there, waiting for an audience with the Higher Magick's Council.

She was going to ask that they bind her magical abilities, so that she wouldn't accidently use them as she pursued her chosen path. She only hoped that they would honor her request, though she didn't see why not – as she had told them time and time again, she was not the prophecy child, since she lacked the one thing the person in spoken in the prophecy had that would help make them even more different compared to others.

Plus, they honored it for others like her, who wanted to pursue careers that magic would be a hindrance to instead of helpful. Not to honor it with her would horrid of them, as it would basically be a slap in the face about the fact that she didn't have a choice; no witch, even those who believed she was the one the prophecy spoke about, would let them get away with it.

"Ms. Hollow." The irritatingly sweet voice of the receptionist broke through her thoughts. She looked up to see the receptionist give her a fake smile. "They'll see you now."

Jeanne squared her shoulders as she into the audience chamber.

* * *

><p>Jeanne, upon having given her request, had been asked to sit outside while they deliberated. She didn't need to be in there to see their anger; it was palpable even outside of the room. Just as she knew, they didn't care much for he request, though their hands were tied. There really was no reason why they couldn't give her the request she desired.<p>

_Soon, I'll have what I want, and then I'll be able to pursue my dream_ she thought. Then her mind turned towards different pursuits, particularly of the male persuasion. In fact, he mind went straight to the man she had not only been seeing for the last two years, but whom she had been getting very serious with. Lucian Granger, a pureblood from Bulgarian descent, was a rather perfect boyfriend, even if he didn't understand her love of teeth. While from a pureblood family, he didn't have anything to do with the mania most pureblood have – he would be perfectly find dating or marrying of any blood descent, including Muggle, much to his parents' horror. They were fine with a Muggleborn daughter-in-law, but they put the stop at pure Muggle. They would like to at least have someone who understands their culture rather than being completely ignorant.

But it wasn't this that was on her mind. Instead, it was on the surprise he had sprung on her just last week. Her left had came up, and she pushed the sleeve that hid her fingers from others. Her eyes zeroed in on the white gold engagement ring he had given her after she had accepted his proposal.

She had been so surprised when he proposed to her, as she hadn't expected it. Sure, they had been getting serious, but she hadn't expected that he had considered them that serious. Not that she was complaining, far from it. She had been falling for him since she first saw him, as handsome as he was. He was someone who turned head, and not because of his magic prowess. Between the fact that he wanted her – as absurd of a notion it seemed to her – and that he didn't care if she kept her magic or not, she knew that she was extremely lucky. Plus, he was a thirty generations of pureblood, one of the longest running lines for a Merlin castoff member. He was almost completely pure.

She was getting everything she wanted: a handsome husband, her magic bound so that she couldn't use it, and she the fact that she would get her chance at becoming a dentist. Yet, a small part of her wondered if it was too early for her to count herself as lucky. A small part wondered what would happen if something ended badly. She dismissed that almost as she thought of it. Nothing would go wrong, nothing.

She never bothered to think about what the consequences might be if she was wrong, or how they might affect the lives of others, such was her arrogance, the downfall of having been given anything she's ever wanted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Jeanne thought about her good fortune, the Higher Magick's Council were in the audience chamber, stewing over this turn of events. Unlike many others, their anger didn't stem from the fact that the supposed child of the prophecy didn't want to fulfill it – they themselves knew that they could not force her, as she not only had to choose to do it herself if she wanted to, and the fact that she was missing a very small and important thing that was foretold. She had been born without a permanent disability, and, unlike the others who were quick to dismiss this fact, they knew better than to do so.<p>

No, their anger stemmed from the fact that she was attempting to turn her back on them, scorning them in a way. Jeanne Hollow knew that she was a bit of a public figure – her parents dying wish had been that she would honor them by staying in the magic community and finding a nice, preferably true race pureblood to settle down with and produce with. It was a slap in their faces for her to demand that they bind her powers so that she could pretend to be a Muggle. Unlike the others who've ask, she wanted all her powers bound, not just a select few, specifically the ones that would tempt them.

And what angered them more was the fact that they could not dismiss her request – she had enough clout in their world that she would cause problems and havoc for them if they didn't do it. Their anger clouded their ability to think.

Luckily, one member was able to push aside their anger in order to think. Marciela Cleinsh, who was not only the youngest Council member, but one who knew Jeanne the best, knew just the way to punish her.

"If I may speak," she said, directing the council's attention to her. "I think we should give her what she wants, but not without a consequence. She dares to turn her back on her heritage, on us in order to become a dentist. I think we should think of a disability that would hinder this, one that won't show up right away, but will within a year of casting the spell. I think we should take her sight, as that would make it impossible for her to work as a dentist. It was be a slow process, unable to be traced back to us, and, even if she did, by the time, she wouldn't be able to do anything because she'll be scorned for her choices."

"And if she should somehow retain her sight?" another council member asked.

"Then we send someone in to keep her from getting what she wants. She must learn that she can't have everything she wants, and we do have a few True Race Wizards who have become dentists and teachers themselves that I doubt she knows about. They could make sure that she can never open a practice as she wishes to do," Marciela answered.

Marciela could tell that they were all definitely thinking about it. _Take that, Jeanne_ she thought vindictively. She knew that she really shouldn't find it good that Jeanne was going to lose both her powers and sight, but Jeanne had always acted like she owned everything, and that others were below her. Jeanne had always treated Marciela worst than the others, though, because Marciela was not only from a lower class than others, but she was also a borderline half-blood, for her mother was just above the generation mark; many believed that made Marciela lower than low, and Jeanne, for all of her hypocrite talk, was just as bad, if not worse than them.

Jeanne had also insulted her when she was given a council position. It wasn't because Jeanne wanted one – no, Jeanne considered the council beneath her – but the fact that Marciela was picked over those Jeanne had recommended, like she was doing the council a favor, had pissed her off badly. Especially after Jeanne had told them that Marciela was the worst choice for the open seat.

Marciela knew that the reason why everyone else always listened to Jeanne was because of the prophecy, something Marciela knew didn't concern Jeanne the way others believed it did. Jeanne was to selfish to be the one spoken of in the prophecy. Of course, Marciela had a feeling that Jeanne did have something to do with it; what though, she had no idea.

She tuned into what the others were saying. It seemed that her plan was one that they all agreed on. Now having a plan, they called Jeanne back into the room.

* * *

><p><em>About time<em> Jeanne thought, here eyes flickering over all of the members with barely veiled contempt. The contempt broke through as her eyes fell upon Marciela. She still didn't know why they had passed over more qualified petitioners for someone who shouldn't be in there world. Marciela was a half-blood. Her mother had been the twelfth generation of their families, meaning that there had only been eleven generations before her. There for, Marciela didn't have true pure blood parentage, not like her, not like those she had recommended.

"Jeanne Hollow, the council has reviewed your request, and have decided to grant it. However, we must ask if you truly want this. Once the spells are performed, you will not be able to use any of your magic. It will still reside in your body, untouched by you but passed to any offspring you may have, but you yourself will never be able to use it again. There is no reversal to the process. You will not be able to suddenly change your mind. You will be little more than a Squib if you choose this path. Do you understand?"

_Yes, you idiot_ Jeanne thought, but remained respectful. Her dreams were even closer now.

"Yes, your honors, I understand." She bowed to six of the seven members, purposely ignoring Marciela, showing that she didn't respect her right in front of them. She showed that she was below her to the others. They noticed this, but didn't say anything. After all, from the way Jeanne had spoken, she hadn't thought it through. She didn't realize that she was going to be the lowest of lows once the spells were done.

They were surprised that she didn't ask about the plural on that, but realized that she probably didn't realize that the binding spell didn't keep the magic from passing to the offspring on its own. No, they only needed one spell for that. The other spell was the one that would slowly take away her sight.

It was a good thing that she didn't know that, however. It would make it harder for her to do anything if she had.

* * *

><p>Jeanne Hollow say in the center of a circle with the council members around her. The first spell began with four of the seven members reciting it. The other three waiting a few second before doing the second spell. Both spells ended at the same time. Dark blue and red shot from the council's hands towards Jeanne, hitting her at the same time.<p>

Everything seemed to be going well when Jeanne screamed, her eyes shooting opened as bright white light spilled from them. Everyone watched with horrific fascination as the white light surrounded her, pushing out of her while pulling in the dark blue and red of their spell. Then, the white light shot itself at her abdomen, blowing her back, and the magic that had filled the air disappeared while she fainted.

Marciela was the first to act, heading towards the door to get Marnine – the receptionist – to call for a healer. Marnishka, another council member, also began acting, heading towards Jeanne and checking to see if she was okay. After that, the other council members began acting, and everything was in a flurry of movement. Marciela felt a bit horrible – she hadn't been expecting the reaction that Jeanne had – but the other members reassured her, saying that it was something else that did it. Marnishka was the most vocal about it not being Marciela's fault.

And it wasn't. Of course, the reason was much more shocking. Jeanne was pregnant, about three and a half weeks along, and the fetus had been affected by one of the spells. Suddenly, Marciela realized exactly what part Jeanne had in the prophecy.

She was to be the mother of the child.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, there it is. Like I said, it's mostly a setting the stage deal than anything. I know that it's probably confused people on what's going on. It's not my complete intention for that, but being vague at the same time works for the series as well. Also, for those who may be wondering, Jeanne Hollows, in her mind, is very important to the world she lives in, a result of being thought of as she had been. You'll know more about the prophecy once the actual story gets going.<em>

_Also, I'm pretty sure people have figured out how this effects the HP world, but, if you didn't notice it, Hermione is going to be the main character of this series. Jeanne is Hermione's mother, while her father is only mentioned. And yes, Jeanne is a bit of a blood fanatic, only, it's not done the way that Voldy and the Death Eaters are like - her blood fanaticness is mostly to those of her race, who she believes, as the true holders of magic, should be the only ones with a right to magic._

_I'll be making my own history books for this series, which will explain some of what's mentioned in this chapter a bit more. I don't know when the next story for this series will be up, though I can honestly say that it won't be up until everything else I'm working on is done. Plus, I might also not put it up if people don't think that this is any good._

_Please, Please, Please Review, I want to know what you thought of this one-shot, and if you think I should continue the series._

_Hearts In Strangeness  
><em>


End file.
